Caspian Jad
Caspian Jad, referred to as 'Jad,' is a watchman in the city of Taneth. Background Jad was born into a middle income family who lived in the Koomu District of Taneth. Jad's parents were servants to a Hel Shira family. As a boy, Jad would play with the children of the other servants. Once old enough he would help his parents by being a valet to the family's young heir. Jad would be the boy's shadow, and they would be come somewhat friendly with each other, but were separated by their stations, and Jad would be reminded of that every now and then. He'd accompany the young noble to the Hall of the Virtues of War daily, where the noble was trained in the way of the sword. Jad would stand quietly on the side of the room, holding the empty sword sheath, watching with keen interest, wishing he could participate. Not because he had any love for fighting, but because it was something denied to him, and thus was desirable and exotic. Jad was determined to pursue swordsmanship, wanting to be more than just a servant. Knowing his family would never let him train in the Hall of Virtues, he enlisted in the Janissaries at age sixteen in 5E 425 Jad would serve faithfully, rising to the rank of captain, and with distinction until 5E 432. Camp followers of Daea Starborn's army were confused for the main force. It was the Janissaries, Taneth's elite infantry, soldiers without peer, that would be sicced on defenseless, unarmed peasants. The slaughter was absolute, with two thousand dead, and no survivors among the peasants. The Janissaries suffered a single casualty-- a man cut himself on his own sword in the fighting. Upon the revelation that the peasants had not been an army, Jad was horrified. In retaliation for what the Janissaries had done, Daea Starborn flew to Taneth on her dragon and razed the city. Jad's family was killed and the ruling al Dins fed to Daea's dragon not long after. Jad held himself responsible for all of it--the murders, the death of his family, the execution of the royals--and took to drinking. Although Janissaries are required to serve for ten years, they dismissed Jad after seven for drunkenness and conduct unbecoming of an officer. Now homeless, jobless, friendless, and an orphan, Jad was uncertain what to do with his life until being offered a spot on the Taneth garrison. Their numbers had been vastly depleted in Daea's attack and they were taking any recruits they could get, military wash-outs included. Jad has served as a watchman in Taneth ever since. He's not the best guard, nor the most dignified, but he's a good at his job and has a lot of experience. With very little oversight, given the lackluster state of both the city and the garrison, Jad can execute the law however he wants, and has a frontier justice mindset. Jad was in Taneth for the Crisis of the Fourteenth World. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Twelve Stars of Taneth Category:Characters Category:Redguards Category:Soldiers Category:Janissaries Category:Guards Category:One-Handed Warriors